


Your Beating Heart, Your Racing Heart

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>— Чертовы лепреконы, — сплевывает Логан.</i><br/>Эрик согласно скалит зубы. Действительно, лепреконы и есть. Мелкие, щуплые, злобные карлики, помешанные на своем весе, и такие же истерички, как их лошади с ногами-спичками.<br/>Эрик с юности работает с рысаками и терпеть не может жокеев. Что ж, ему же хуже!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Beating Heart, Your Racing Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [Тэмпл](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2898529)

Над ипподромом лениво болтается утреннее солнце, заглядывающее в небольшие прямоугольные окна. Еще только начало восьмого, но в конюшне уже теплится жизнь: зевающие работники открывают воду одним лошадям и закрывают другим — тем, кто первый в очереди на тренировку. В воздухе висит привычная смесь запахов навоза, опилок и сырого бетона.

Сонное царство мгновенно просыпается, когда подданные слышат, как к конюшне подъезжает автомобиль. Все работники уже на месте, а для дружеских (и не очень) визитов еще слишком рано, поэтому ни у кого не возникает сомнений в том, кто приехал.

Кивнув в ответ на торопливые приветствия мгновенно засуетившихся конюхов, Эрик заруливает в свой «офис» (на самом деле вычищенный денник, в котором просто сделали нормальное окно и поставили стол, стул, книжные стеллажи и диван) и обнаруживает там Эмму. Сложно даже вообразить, как у кого-нибудь _физически_ может получиться сидеть на продавленной мебели с таким видом, как будто это минимум императорский трон, но его секретарю подобные трюки удаются с ошеломляющей непринужденностью.

— Опаздываешь, — заявляет Эмма вместо приветствия.

Эрик достает из портфеля ноутбук и кладет его на стол.

— Слышала когда-нибудь выражение, что начальство не опаздывает, а задерживается?

— Оно придумано слабаками, — Эмма презрительно пожимает плечом и, опомнившись, проверяет, не задела ли рукавом затянутый в тускло-красную ткань подлокотник дивана.

Эрик широко ухмыляется: слишком уморительно наблюдать, как вечно одетая в белое Фрост день за днем спасается в его лишь _относительно_ чистом офисе от всех прелестей конюшни.

— Что я вчера пропустил? — бросает ей Эрик через плечо в ожидании, пока загрузится уже подключенный к сети ноутбук.

Через неделю начнутся отборочные забеги национального чемпионата, за ними пройдут четверть- и полуфинал; победители полуфинала поедут на соревнования, которые проведут в Кларке (мэрилендском брате-близнеце Черчилль-Даунса — ипподрома, подарившего миру Кентукки Дерби), и вчера Эрик два часа проторчал в дирекции с толпой других тренеров-наездников, пока им всем втирали, какая это честь, как важно показать наилучшие результаты и еще море подобной белиберды. Про подготовительные тренировки там тоже говорилось, но Эрик, как и остальные, с отвращением пропустил эту часть мимо ушей: пусть затянутое в пиджаки начальство пускает пыль в глаза репортерам, а наездники сами разберутся, как подготовить своих рысаков.

В целом ничего нового, конечно же, не сказали, но явка была обязательной (на это он бы с радостью наплевал, но там же проводилась запись), и как следствие Эрик пропустил квалификационный забег кобыл-двухлеток. Из его конюшни никто не участвовал, да и квалификация — тоска смертная, но Эрик предпочитает присутствовать на как можно большем количестве состязаний, чтобы знать, как идут дела у соперников и откуда можно будет ждать подвоха во время серьезного соревнования.

— Плазма из конюшни Саммерсов пробежала тысячу шестьсот за две минуты тридцать девять секунд, — Эмма, слегка нахмурившись, рассматривает свой идеальный маникюр. — Пришла первой, — добавляет она.

Эрик поворачивается обратно к ноутбуку и тоже сводит брови, обдумывая ее слова.

— Хороша, — осторожно выносит он вердикт и вбивает результат кобылы в специальную таблицу.

Данные не рекордные, конечно — в конюшне Эрика есть двухлетки и порезвее, — но на то, чтобы пройти квалификацию, больших усилий не требуется (ведь это проводится лишь для того, чтобы лошадь по достижении определенного возраста доказала, что может выдать адекватное для этого возраста время), и поэтому среди тренеров не принято раскрывать все карты своего рысака во время подобных забегов. Саммерсы делают заявление, но какое конкретно?

Эрик усмехается собственной мысли. Честное слово, иногда жизнь ипподромного сообщества до ужаса напоминает бразильский сериал. В деревне. Изолированной от всего остального мира.

— Что еще? — спрашивает он, листая таблицу.

— Больше никаких выскочек, — скучающим тоном отвечает Эмма.

Эрик пытается вообразить то, как Фрост вчера наблюдала за забегом, стоя со стороны конюшен среди толпы рабочих по щиколотку в грязи... Нет, не ее стиль. Воспользовалась своим пропуском и пробралась — _взошла, вплыла_ — на трибуны. Может быть — да скорее всего, — устроилась в ложе: городской богеме интересны только чемпионаты, в остальное время трибуны пустуют.

— Оставь мне список с результатами, посмотрю позже, — бросает ей Эрик и без лишних слов выходит из офиса.

Эмма не отвечает, но более добросовестного секретаря (пусть и непозволительно чистоплюйного для работы в конюшне) еще стоит найти, поэтому Эрик не беспокоится.

Логан выталкивает из ближайшего денника пустую тачку из-под опилок и одной рукой небрежно задвигает тяжелую дверь.

— Шеф, — мрачно кивает он Эрику, жуя конец сигары.

Эрик запрещает своим работникам курить в стойлах — только снаружи, — и Логан невероятно с этого бесится, однако и тренеру, и старшему конюху понятно, что это лишь для вида: Логан не стал бы курить в помещении, даже если бы не было такого запрета: несмотря на внешнюю грубость, он, как и подавляющее большинство работников ипподрома, любит лошадей и не станет им вредить. Иначе здесь не задерживаются.

— Утро, — Эрик здоровается с конюхом и просовывает руку меж прутьев решетки в денник.

Рыжий Рюдегер утыкается носом в ладонь, обдавая пальцы теплым дыханием.

— Чистили уже Удачу и Кардинала? — Эрик спрашивает Логана о первой паре лошадей, у которых сегодня по расписанию тренировка.

Конюх уже успел откатить грохочущую тачку вниз по проходу, но все равно слышит негромкий вопрос.

— Давно. Запрягать?

— Да. Поедешь со мной.

Пока Эрик переодевается в рабочий костюм, у него есть время обдумать планы на неделю. Держать в уме распорядок тренировок каждой отдельно взятой лошади — не такая простая задача, но он с этим справляется.

В конюшне Эрика полтора десятка рысаков, но его собственным является только один. Владельцы остальных — организации или частные лица — платят за аренду денников, прокорм и тренировки, и в итоге Эрик чувствует равную степень ответственности и за своих лошадей, и за чужих. Полтора десятка — это много для одного тренера, поэтому конюхи тоже принимают участие в выездах на дорожки — разумеется, под постоянным присмотром Эрика.

Он выходит в коридор; обе лошади уже взнузданы, и Мари — одна из трех младших конюхов — выводит серого в яблоках Кардинала и привязывает посреди коридора.

Эрик подходит сзади, ныряет под растяжку и, выпрямившись, проводит ладонью по лошадиному лбу, осматривая ремни уздечки. За крупом жеребца видно, как Логан приближается к поставленной на торец [коляске-качалке](http://i.imgur.com/bT0Ioc2.jpg), хватается рукой за направленную вверх оглоблю и тянет на себя, с легкостью переворачивая громоздкую конструкцию.

Кардинал равнодушно терпит, пока конюх подкатывает качалку так, чтобы оглобли оказались на одном уровне со сбруей, и Эрик, потрепав коня по шее в награду, ремнями привязывает оглоблю к сбруе, пока с другой стороны Логан делает то же самое.

Закрепив оглоблю, Эрик берет вожжи, садится в качалку и вытягивает перед собой ноги, упираясь ступнями в металлические подставки. Мари снимает с Кардинала [недоуздок](http://i.imgur.com/m6cBefJ.jpg), и Эрик выезжает на свежий утренний воздух. Лето только начинается, но через несколько недель уже настанет жара. Нужно пользоваться прохладой, пока есть время.

Эрик подбирает вожжи, и Кардинал послушно останавливается недалеко от ворот конюшни, слишком ленивый, чтобы отказываться от возможности оттянуть начало тренировки. В соседней леваде вскидывается с приветственным ржанием один из жеребцов конюшни Кэссиди, и Кардинал ржет в ответ, взмахивая длинным хвостом. Эрик отклоняется назад и отворачивается, чтобы не получить жестким волосом по лицу, и видит, как из-за чьей-то пристройки выезжает жокей верхом на гнедой лошади. Конь с громким цоканьем рысит мимо, по направлению к дорожкам; жокей высокомерно поднимает нос и даже не смотрит в сторону Эрика. Тот закатывает глаза и раздумывает, не уведомить ли недомерка, что презрение абсолютно взаимно.

В этот момент Логан наконец выезжает наружу (Удача боится щекотки, запрягать ее — специфическое удовольствие), и они пускают лошадей шагом.

Традиционно «колясочники» в большинстве своем выезжают после полудня, уступая утро верховым. Но в преддверии соревнований все срочно увеличивают нагрузки, и поэтому, несмотря на ранний час, на [дорожках](http://i.imgur.com/kIcdI1N.jpg) уже полно рысаков. Жокеи с недовольным видом один за другим покидают внутренний круг и спускаются на внешний — скаковой, отгороженный забором и зарезервированный исключительно для верховых.

Пропустив двоих маховиков, идущих широкой рысью на крейсерской скорости, Эрик и Логан выезжают на дорожку, и конюх бросает взгляд в сторону небольшой группы жокеев, оживленно болтающих о чем-то у самой ограды.

— Чертовы лепреконы, — сплевывает он.

Эрик согласно скалит зубы. Действительно, лепреконы и есть. Мелкие, щуплые, злобные карлики, помешанные на своем весе, и такие же истерички, как их лошади с ногами-спичками.

Эрик отпускает вожжи, и Кардинал ускоряется, тряхнув гривой. Жокейство — отдельная, чужая вселенная, нет смысла растрачивать свое внимание на лепреконов, особенно сейчас, когда копыта и колеса поднимают столбы пыли, и мир тонет в этой пыли и скрипе кожаных ремней, возгласах переговаривающихся наездников и редком конском ржании.

Когда Эрик еще только начинал заниматься рысаками, выезды на дорожку требовали предельной, абсолютной концентрации, фиксации на каждом отдельном моменте, потому что стоило буквально _на секунду_ отвлечься, как вожжа попадала под лошадиный хвост, сама лошадь, рассудив, что с нее достаточно, вдруг переходила на шаг (чем вызывала ярое неодобрение прочих участников движения), а качалка норовила соскользнуть одним колесом в заросшую сорняками канаву. Тогда-то Эрик, кажется, и постиг своего рода дзен, который приходит с осознанием себя в каждое отдельно взятое мгновение жизни — это было своего рода логичным следствием из необходимости ежесекундно контролировать свои действия. Со временем привычка заменила эту необходимость и дзен ушел куда-то в туман, но к тому моменту Эрик уже успел безнадежно привязаться к ипподрому, так что поворачивать было поздно.

Да и незачем. Люди лживы, жадны, грубы — Эрик не так много лет шляется по земле, но успел набраться кое-какого опыта, да и сам точно такой же, — но лошади… Лошади — это одна плавная линия от лба до крестца, гладкий мускул, мощь, скорость, борьба — простые, _естественные_ понятия, для которых не нужно кого-то из себя строить или играть по навязанным правилам. Конечно, жизнь, связанная с конным спортом и при этом посвященная только, собственно, конной его составляющей — лишь мираж, дань идеализму; каждодневная обыденность все равно обязывает считаться с бюрократизмом руководства, подкупностью судей и теми, кто нездорово объят духом соперничества, но, опять же, проблема кроется всегда только в людях. Лошади остаются сильными, стремительными, горячими — неизменными.

***

Девять рысаков наматывают круги, разминаясь перед забегом. Очередная квалификация, на этот раз жеребцы-трехлетки. Сейчас группа на дальней стороне круга, и среди прочих мелькает рыжее пятно Рюдегера, тянущего качалку с Логаном.

Эрик стоит у выезда на дорожки, опираясь локтями на поперечную перекладину ограды, и выискивает глазами отдельные качалки, пока по громкоговорителю объявляют клички рысаков и фамилии наездников. В заезде участвует жеребец из конюшни Себастьяна Шоу, и Эрик сразу узнает его конюха, длинноволосого мужчину — как его, Кестед? Квестед? Не имеет значения, важно лишь то, что Шоу, так же как и Эрик, метит в финал чемпионата, а потом — на пьедестал. Даже если бы Эрик не хотел победить, то обскакать — и в прямом, и в переносном смысле — Шоу было бы... приятно.

На дорожку выезжает [автомобиль](http://i.imgur.com/XV7Advz.jpg) с прицепленной сзади поперечной перекладиной, на которой закреплен ряд табличек с номерами. Завершая последний разминочный круг, люди выстраивают своих лошадей примерно в одну линию напротив назначенных номеров, и удар колокола отмечает начало заезда.

— Надо же, — раздается вдруг сбоку от Эрика. — Не знал, что это так... фривольно.

В голосе слышна не явная неприязнь, а скорее недоумение, и поэтому Эрик подавляет рефлекторное желание вправить мозги, как всегда бывает, когда кто-нибудь берется высказывать свое _драгоценное мнение_ о бегах. Рысаки проносятся мимо; Логан, держащий третью позицию, бросает Эрику угрюмый взгляд, но на языке старшего конюха это обычно означает, что все в порядке. Эрик наклоняет голову, показывая, что понял его.

— Или это только потому, что они бегут квалификацию? — раздается тот же голос.

Эрик прикрывает глаза. Специально же выбрал место вне основной толпы коневодов, сгрудившихся с блокнотами и секундомерами под неумолкающим динамиком.

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — он поворачивает голову вправо.

В полушаге от ограды — и в шаге от Эрика, прощай, личное пространство — стоит молодой темноволосый мужчина в сером спортивном костюме из мягкого хлопка. Одежда просторна, но она не скрывает, а скорее подчеркивает слишком _характерную_ худобу, и Эрик, мысленно зарычав, выносит вердикт: жокей.

И что он здесь забыл, интересно знать? Впрочем, нет, неинтересно.

— Да, — жокей кивает и улыбается (Эрик не может не заметить, с какой легкостью и готовностью появляется эта улыбка; наверняка хохмач-весельчак, душа компании). — Ты не объяснишь, почему при начале — как это у вас называется? — _забега_ они не следят за точностью?

На другой стороне дорожки рысаки пересекают линию старта, начиная второй круг; наблюдатели щелкают секундомерами.

— Не запихнешь же ты качалку в [бокс](http://i.imgur.com/oTnt5Aw.jpg), — произведя в уме собственные подсчеты времени, наконец отвечает Эрик. — К тому же, это не так важно. Бега — не скачки, полметра-метр головного старта не имеют значения.

Дистанции длиннее, лошадиный шаг размереннее, страсти тише. Гораздо лучше беспорядочных, безумных верховых заездов — особенно скачек с препятствиями, — когда лошади падают одна за другой, ломая ноги и хребты себе и своим жокеям, а сами жокеи делают все мыслимое и немыслимое для того, чтобы довести до печального исхода: кричат, толкаются, бьют хлыстами своих и чужих скакунов. Мелочный, склочный народец.

— Я и не знал, — с тихим удивлением отвечает мужчина. — Ни разу до этого не видел бега.

— Что, прости? — фыркает Эрик, отрываясь от своих наблюдений, чтобы взглянуть на жокея. — Работаешь на ипподроме Стерлинга, известном своими американскими рысаками, и никогда не бывал на бегах?

Высокомерные лепреконы, ничто их не интересует, кроме бесконечных диет и лошадей, собранных из зубочисток.

— Я здесь всего неделю. Переехал из Саратоги, работал там четыре года, а это чисто скаковой ипподром, ни одного рысака, — мужчина пожимает плечами, как будто извиняясь. — И обычно ухожу из конюшни около двенадцати-часа, но сегодня из Нью-Йорка наконец прислали вслед за мной моего жеребца, и пока местный ветконтроль пропустил, пока я его прошагал, пока в конюшню устроил, уже вдруг настала половина третьего, а я слышал, что сегодня с трех до пяти будут проводиться рысистые забеги, вот и решил заглянуть.

Эрик не нуждался во всей этой информации и поэтому не отвечает. Рысаки начинают третий, финальный круг: Логан все еще на той же позиции, но скорость у Рюдегера хорошая, квалификацию он пройдет и так, а места сейчас не важны. Квестед на темно-гнедом Субмаре болтается на шестом; квалификация, впрочем, тоже обеспечена.

— Странно видеть, как медленно они бегут, — усмехается жокей и тоже облокачивается о перекладину рядом с Эриком. — Даже с учетом того, что это не галоп.

Нет, в какой-то мере он прав, рысаки могут выдавать и лучшую резвость, чем сейчас, но...

— Ты ничего не видел, не стоит судить по квалификационному забегу, — отвечает Эрик. — На следующей неделе начинаются отборочные туры. В среду бегут жеребцы от пяти и старше, один из моей конюшни там будет. Приходи смотреть, увидишь, что такое настоящая скорость.

Зазывать лепрекона на бега — это, конечно, дурацкая затея, но пусть хотя бы один получит шанс распрощаться со стереотипами о древнейших врагах жокейского народа с тех пор, как люди придумали впрягать лошадей в повозки.

— О, ты тоже метишь в Кларк? — в восторге восклицает жокей; мимо пролетают участники забега (кто-то даже начинает движуху, веселья ради борясь за первые места), но он смотрит только на Эрика. — Мой первый отборочный будет в следующий четверг, перед выходным. У меня есть аж полторы недели, чтобы посидеть на воде.

Эрик привык к тому, что любые слова, связанные с диетой и килограммами, произносятся жокеями с заносчивостью, горделивостью и какой-то неуместной жертвенностью (лепреконы _помешаны_ на самоистязании, это записано в их генетическом коде, как истеричность записана в коде их лошадей), но мужчина вздыхает так, как будто ему действительно не хочется этого делать.

— Не слишком ли ты худой и без того? — искренне удивляется Эрик.

Не то чтобы он не видел жокеев худее и костлявее, но конкретно этот выглядит… категорически не в своем весе. Для каждого человека есть то количество мяса на костях, которое их организм считает оптимальным, но в данном случае об оптимальности стоит забыть. Интересно, что сказали бы о его состоянии врачи, причем нормальные, обычные _человеческие_ врачи, а не те, кто специализируется на мифических народах? Эрик видит его впервые в жизни, и ему уже кажется, что тот должен выглядеть значительно округлее.

Жокей смеется:

— Не поверишь, но ты, кажется, единственный, кто говорит о моем весе в подобном ключе! Остальные считают, что мне не помешает сбросить еще.

— Куда дальше? — вырывается у Эрика, когда он оказывается не в состоянии воспринять эту дикость.

— Я слишком высокий, — мужчина разводит руками в извиняющемся жесте, глядя на Эрика снизу вверх. — При моем росте в метр-семьдесят не так просто весить пятьдесят четыре килограмма вместе с седлом, — он выдыхает смешок и снова опирается о перекладину. — Иногда я завидую тем, кто вынужден навешивать на седло свинцовые пластины, чтобы вписаться в требуемый диапазон.

— По-моему, это какой-то бред, — признается Эрик.

Безусловно, есть люди астенического телосложения, есть стремящиеся к худобе как к некоему эстетическому идеалу, но одержимость, с которой жокеи следят за своим весом, просто чтобы _лошадь бежала быстрее,_ больше похожа на маразм.

— Есть немного, — усмехается в ответ жокей. — Иногда я скучаю по еде. Картошке, например. Хлебе, — он с преувеличенной тоской закатывает глаза.

— Иногда? — Эрик поднимает бровь.

— Да постоянно! — восклицает мужчина.

Звучит колокол, обозначающий завершение забега, и наблюдатели довольно щелкают секундомерами и переписывают результаты в блокноты, пока диктор объявляет места и время прохождения дистанции. Логан удержал третье место; Квестед пробился на четвертое. Эрик запоминает их время и пропускает все остальное.

— Тогда зачем?.. — спрашивает он жокея, когда динамики наконец умолкают.

Тот наклоняется вперед, сильнее опираясь на скрещенные на перекладине руки:

— Мы же должны делать то, что должны, правда? Особенно если результат того стоит.

С этими словами он обводит глазами ипподром, и Эрик — внезапно — его понимает. На кону не соревнования, победы и награды, на кону — сама суть, само…

Да ну, нет таких слов. К тому же, наверняка Эрик просто неправильно расшифровал чужую мысль. Серьезно, как-то слабо верится в жокейскую одухотворенность. Нет, он не исключает, что среди лепреконов может быть кто-то, вероятно, даже в некоторой степени схожий с ним в мышлении, но до сих пор подобные персонажи Эрику не попадались. Наездники и жокеи — слишком разные люди.

Он молчит, и некоторое время оба безмолвно наблюдают, как участники заезда совершают еще полтора круга, сбрасывая скорость, чтобы дать лошадям остыть, а потом один за другим съезжают с дорожки. Эрик издалека примечает Логана и выпрямляется, чтобы идти к съезду.

— И я пойду, пожалуй, — жокей отлипает от ограды и в очередной раз за последние семь минут одаряет Эрика широчайшей улыбкой. — Что же, значит, до среды?

— До среды, — кивает Эрик и уходит: Логан уже съехал с дорожки и сейчас шагом отправит Рюдегера в конюшню, а профессиональному тренеру не пристало трусцой нагонять своего конюха.

Эрик успевает обсудить с Логаном результаты забега и то, как следует теперь модифицировать расписание тренировок Рюдегера, а также дойти до конюшни, сунуть жеребцу заслуженное яблоко и раздать указания младшим работникам, и только потом вспоминает тот случайный разговор с жокеем и обнаруживает, что не знает его имени.

***

Отборочный тур — это сравнительно просто, и Эрик с легкостью приходит первым. Шоу распределили в другую группу, так что в этом забеге он не участвует — пробежал вчера, показал, естественно, лучший результат, — но еще во время разогрева Эрик заметил среди наблюдателей Квестеда и усмехнулся: Шоу пусть не самолично, но все же не спускает с него глаз. Знает, кто яростнее всех будет бороться с ним в Кларке.

— Тише, — говорит он Магнусу, натягивая вожжи, и его жеребец замедляется до тех пор, пока комья мокрой земли не перестают лететь Эрику в лицо. — Молодец.

Огромный вороной монстр изгибает шею, невероятно довольный собой. Как и люди, лошади обожают побеждать.

У съезда их встречает Логан, листающий свою тетрадь, заполненную каракулями, которые у конюха, должно быть, считаются буквами и иногда словами.

— Три минуты, семнадцать целых и две десятых секунды, — за неимением сигары конюх жует конец карандаша. — Адский Огонь резвее на одну и девять десятых, — напоминает он про жеребца под управлением Шоу.

Эрик кивает. В Кларк отправят двух рысаков и двух верховых, и с тем, что одним из наездников-финалистов будет Шоу, можно, пожалуй, только заранее смириться, но уступать ему по сумме баллов за резвость Эрик не желает.

— А этот лепрекон что тут забыл? — голос Логана заставляет Эрика отвлечься от кровожадных мыслей.

Он поворачивает голову в том же направлении, что и конюх, и предсказуемо узнает того самого жокея, пружинистым шагом приближающегося к его качалке.

— У _этого_ лепрекона карт-бланш, — Эрик предупреждает Логана.

Тот, переведя взгляд с жокея на своего шефа и обратно, встряхивается, сплевывает и уходит в сторону конюшни, проворчав что-то про «третьего мгновенно задолбавшегося».

— С радостью беру свои слова обратно! — еще на подходе восклицает жокей с сияющей улыбкой. — Рысистые бега завораживают. Пристыженный и вразумленный Чарльз Ксавье, очень приятно. Ты ведь Эрик Леншерр, правда?

— Что, уже навел обо мне справки? — вырывается у Эрика, пока он еще не успел оправиться от удивления, насколько легко представитель жокейского рода переменил мнение о бегах на положительное.

— Долго наводить не пришлось, — хитро смотрит на него жокей — _Чарльз,_ — на ипподроме не так много наездников в форме пурпурного цвета.

— Не вижу ничего плохого в пурпурном, — напустив на себя недовольный вид, Эрик несильно щелкает вожжами, и жеребец, махнув хвостом, шагом выдвигается в сторону конюшни.

— Прекрасный конь, — Чарльз ускоряется, пока не оказывается рядом с головой лошади. — Как его зовут? Сколько ему: пять, шесть?

— Магнус, пять с небольшим.

Эрик смотрит, как Чарльз извлекает из кармана хлопковых штанов маленькое яблоко и скармливает довольному жеребцу.

— Ты сейчас к себе на конюшню? — спрашивает он, доехав до поворота в сторону своих владений.

Чарльз замедляет шаг, чтобы снова идти на одном уровне с качалкой, и мотает головой:

— Нет, мы ее уже прошли, я арендую денник у МакТаггерт, — он показывает подбородком куда-то вперед. — Мне нужно к ветеринарам заскочить, забрать у них кое-что. Тебе направо?

— Да, — кивает Эрик и натягивает одну вожжу; Магнус начинает поворачивать.

— А, ну тогда расстанемся здесь. Завтра в два часа начинается заезд, приходи! Моя очередь перед тобой красоваться.

Чарльз, махнув рукой, чуть ли не вприпрыжку устремляется дальше, в сторону медблока. Эрик пытается понять, почему ему не противно такое фамильярное отношение какого-то там жокея.

***

На следующий день Эрик твердо _решает ничего не решать_ заранее и смотреть по ходу дела, сможет ли он попасть на заезд.

В итоге, прогнав по дорожке шестерых рысаков на пару со старшим конюхом, в двадцать минут второго Эрик внезапно выделяет Мари спокойного как танк шестилетнего мерина и отправляет ее на круг под присмотром Логана. Девушке стоит чаще управлять качалкой, а сам Эрик теперь может оставить конюшню на час. В два часа лошадям задают обеденный корм, но с этим прекрасно справятся остальные конюхи.

До начала заезда еще около тридцати минут, а конюшня, которой заправляет МакТаггерт — одна из расположенных наиболее близко к дорожкам, поэтому Эрик принимает решение заглянуть туда по пути на круг.

В конюшне в нос ударяет запах мокрого бетона, пол залит водой: только что кого-то отмывали. Конюх выводит потную лошадь из одного из дальних денников и ведет ее к душевой установке. Эрик даем им пройти и шагает вниз по коридору. В конюшне по большей части тихо, но из денника у самых ворот, ведущих наружу, доносятся звяканье пряжек и знакомый голос, и Эрик устремляется туда.

— ...И в целом с тобой согласен, но здесь вопрос не столько в эстетике, сколько в том, чтобы лошади было удобно, поэтому я считаю, что не стоит пристегивать такой [мартингал](http://i.imgur.com/EvRj2qO.jpg), если в этом нет абсолютной необходимости... О, привет, Эрик! 

Эрик встает в дверях, зарываясь мысками ботинок в толстый слой опилок. Посреди денника возвышается над своим жокеем поджарый американский верховой: в первое мгновение Эрик принимает его масть за белую, но потом понимает, что это просто _очень_ светло-серая в яблоках: только темные глаза и как будто выжженные пряди в хвосте и подстриженной гриве выдают это. Конь уже взнуздан и оседлан; одетый в бело-синий ездовой костюм Чарльз поправляет синие же [колпаки](http://i.imgur.com/ec4xeyl.jpg), закрывающие лошадиные уши. Рядом с ним стоит миниатюрная девушка, неотрывно глядящая на жеребца затуманенным взором.

— Привет. Что, передаешь юному поколению тайны верховой езды? — с усмешкой спрашивает Эрик.

Очнувшись от созерцания, девушка сердито смотрит на него, упрямо выдвинув нижнюю челюсть. Чарльз смеется:

— Что-то вроде того! Китти, принеси, пожалуйста, пару бинтов, я решил все-таки его замотать.

Эрик делает полшага в сторону, скрестив руки на груди, и конюх просачивается мимо него в коридор.

— Способная девочка, метит в профессиональные жокеи. И абсолютно без ума вот от этого парня, — заговорщицким тоном сообщает ему Чарльз, хлопнув жеребца по крупу, и приседает на корточки у его задних ног.

— Надо же, а я и не заметил, — легким тоном отвечает Эрик.

Чарльз бросает через плечо притворно-осуждающий взгляд.

— Я, впрочем, могу ее понять. Красивый зверь, — Эрик наконец заходит в денник и накрывает ладонью белый лошадиный нос.

Конь шумно втягивает воздух и переносит вес с левой передней на правую, но в целом не выказывает недовольства.

— Я знаю, — по тону слышно, насколько Чарльз к нему привязан. — Ладно, малыш, покажи мне свои плюсны.

До оторопевшего Эрика только секунду спустя доходит, что жокей обращается к лошади.

— Сколько ему? — спрашивает он, пока Чарльз, сняв жесткие защитные [ногавки](http://i.imgur.com/4O7evDE.jpg), ощупывает плюсны и бабки жеребца.

— Почти три. В самом расцвете сил, правда, мой хороший? — Чарльз встает и поднимает крыло седла, проверяя ремни подпруги, пока Эрик второй раз за последние тридцать секунд сражается с замыканием мозга.

Для рысаков настоящая карьера только-только начинается в три года, но верховые работают наравне с остальными с двух лет, и в результате трехлетки уже способны выдавать очень неплохие результаты.

Китти возвращается и протягивает Чарльзу темно-синий бинт, оставляя второй моток себе.

— Прайд!!! Где уздечка Аргамака? — вдруг доносится из коридора.

Эрик ждет реакции нервных лошадей на многократное эхо резкого женского голоса, но в конюшне тихо, и что-то подсказывает ему, что они уже успели привыкнуть.

Девушка замирает с бинтом в руках, стремительно белея.

— Она сейчас меня убьет, — выдавливает Китти с улыбкой осужденного на казнь.

— Спасибо, дорогая, я справлюсь, а ты беги скорее, пока Мойра тебя не съела, — тихо и быстро произносит Чарльз, и Китти, кивнув, разворачивается и выныривает из денника, на ходу сунув бинт в руки Эрику.

— МакТаггерт? — вполголоса уточняет он.

Чарльз согласно мычит.

Эрик знаком с ней только шапочно (что, впрочем, значительно больше, чем обычно принято между жокеями и наездниками), но наслышан о ее властности и требовательности. Страшная женщина.

— Не повезло тебе оказаться в ее конюшне, — говорит он, присаживаясь у левой задней ноги жеребца и начиная бинтовать ее, пока Чарльз заматывает правую. — Из всех верховых тренеров она, кажется, самая повернутая.

— Ты не прав, — подумав, отвечает Чарльз. — Между прочим, она долго работала в спецслужбах; ушла оттуда, потому что они до сих пор не в состоянии воспринимать женщин-агентов всерьез. Ну, и потому, что любит лошадей. Я успел с ней пообщаться, она очень интересный человек.

Чарльз замолкает на несколько секунд, расправляя липучку на конце бинта.

— Далеко не все жокеи повернуты, — произносит он после паузы. — И... у всех разная мотивация, разная предыстория, — Чарльз снова останавливается, подбирая слова. — То, что мы жокеи, не определяет нас. Понимаешь?

Нахмурившись, Эрик кивает. Вроде бы очевидная мысль, но...

— Ты закончил? — уже совсем другим тоном спрашивает Чарльз, вскакивая на ноги и отстегивая недоуздок.

— Да, сейчас, — Эрик поспешно заканчивает мотать бинт и тоже поднимается.

— Пройдемте, Ваше Величество, — Чарльз выводит жеребца на улицу, оставляя денник открытым.

— «Ваше Величество»? — Эрик поднимает бровь.

— О, я же вас так и не представил! Эрик, познакомься, это Белый Король, — улыбается Чарльз, проводя ладонью по щетке стриженой гривы.

— Ты выбирал имя? — смеется Эрик.

Почему-то ему кажется, что это было бы ну очень в духе Чарльза.

— Не-ет, — тот с усмешкой мотает головой. — Заводчик. Но ему идет, как считаешь?

От коня веет почти непривычной для верховых надежностью; он по-скаковому изящен, но в нем без труда читается крепость, присущая по-настоящему породистым лошадям. Эрик рад, что Чарльз ездит именно на таком жеребце.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Истинный король.

— _Белый,_ — уточняет Чарльз и туго затягивает три ремня подпруги. — Подержишь его? Не нужно прямо _держать,_ просто сунь палец в [трензель](http://i.imgur.com/DzxdgRg.jpg). Ему спокойнее, когда кто-то стоит рядом. Так-то с ним никогда не бывает проблем, просто он все не придет в себя после переезда.

Эрик берется за металлическое кольцо у лошадиного рта, и Чарльз легко вскакивает в седло и подтягивает стремена до тех пор, пока колени не оказываются практически на одном уровне с его ушами.

— С моего ракурса ты похож на лягушонка, — Эрик не может удержаться от подколки.

— Молчи! — смеется Чарльз и туже завязывает шлем. — Сам знаю. Пойдем скорее, скоро уже старт.

***

В отличие от Чарльза, Эрик не раз смотрел соревнования «вражеского лагеря» — преимущественно по чистой случайности, — но, даже несмотря на привычку, не может не оценить слаженность работы жокея и его коня, когда они стремительно пролетают мимо своих слишком медлительных соперников. Основным цветом экипировки Эрика и Магнуса является пурпурный, но Чарльз выбрал глубокий синий цвет, хорошо сочетающийся со светлой шерстью, а белые вставки костюма как бы продолжают тело Белого Короля, связывают всадника и лошадь в единое целое. Соревнования не состоят лишь из силы и скорости; красота и умение подать себя настолько же важны, и Чарльз с блеском справился с этой задачей.

Он побеждает, на полкорпуса обойдя занявшую второе место кобылу. И Чарльз, и Эрик проходят в четвертьфинал.

Они решают отметить это и идут вечером в расположенный недалеко от ипподрома бар, но сейчас оба временно отказались от алкоголя из-за повышенных нагрузок, поэтому ограничиваются кофе.

***

— «Лепреконы»? — неверяще смеется Чарльз. — Ты серьезно называешь жокеев «лепреконами»?

Эрик объясняет ему свою мысль насчет «оптимального количества мяса», но умалчивает о сходстве с вымышленными человечками еще и в характерах, помня историю про МакТаггерт. Чарльз слушает его, но параллельно как будто размышляет о чем-то своем.

— Ты очень складно говоришь, — задумчиво произносит он и отпивает кофе. — Но когда уже впрягся в это дело, остается только тащить.

— Как ты вообще оказался в жокействе? — спрашивает его Эрик.

Какая должна быть причина _впрягаться_?

Чарльз поднимает на него взгляд:

— Ты будешь смеяться, но дело в моем отце. Он был помешан на лошадях, очень хотел, чтобы я стал жокеем — или хотя бы попробовал. Он умер шесть лет назад, за полгода до того, как я впервые попал в нью-йоркскую Саратогу, в школу жокеев.

— Тогда почему ты..? — Эрик переворачивает руку ладонью вверх в вопросительном жесте.

— Почему я все-таки пошел туда, ты хочешь сказать? — заканчивает за него Чарльз. — Мне было бы приятно порадовать его, наверное. Сначала так. А потом втянулся. Я могу уйти из конного спорта хоть сейчас, но не стану так поступать, потому что _я_ этого не хочу.

— Подожди, шесть лет назад… Ты так поздно пошел в школу верховой езды? — Эрик пытается оценить его возраст. — Сколько тебе было тогда лет, где-нибудь двадцать?

— Двадцать, да, — Чарльз кивает. — Все очень просто: мы с отцом условились, что сначала я получу высшее образование, а потом уже займусь спортом. В результате я окончил британский университет, вернулся в Америку и пошел в жокеи.

— И как, не скучаешь по работе мозгами? — интересуется Эрик, приподняв брови.

Конники по большей части — не самый образованный народ: у одних банально не хватает времени на умственное развитие, у других — извилин. Эрик компенсирует недостаток интеллектуальной нагрузки с помощью книг, углубляясь в самые различные сферы науки, но если бы ему, как Чарльзу, было с чем сравнить, то он уже давно полез бы на стену.

— А чем, по-твоему, я занимаюсь в свободное время? — улыбается Чарльз. — В Англии я изучал генетику, сам понимаешь, какую большую роль она играет в племенном разведении. Так что в свободное время я собираю данные по скрещиванию: анализирую, как коррелируют генетические и средовые компоненты, и что при этом происходит с физическими данными лошадей и их потенциалом. Заодно интересно было бы разобрать наследственные заболевания чистопородных коней, но это слишком обширная тема, я пока решил в нее не углубляться. 

Чарльз прерывается, чтобы глотнуть кофе, пока тот не остыл.

— Помнишь, я вчера пошел в медблок? У меня была такая же практика в Саратоге, когда я договорился с их ветеринарами и брал образцы крови. Это, кстати, стало одним из поводов перебраться в Стерлинг: хотелось расширить поле сбора данных.

— И что, у тебя есть все это оборудование для анализов? — Эрик тоже вспоминает про свой кофе, но черт с ним уже.

— Нет, ты что, откуда, — Чарльз качает головой. — На то, чтобы самостоятельно орудовать пипеткой, у меня точно нет времени. Я просто посылаю кровь друзьям в Коннектикуте и работаю уже с теми данными, что они мне возвращают. Было бы здорово заниматься процессом от начала до конца, но черновую работу приходится отдавать тем, у кого есть лишние несколько часов в неделю. А ты, как ты стал наездником?

Эрик рассказывает ему значительно более прозаичную историю про то, как еще мальчишкой искал подработку и нанялся в конюхи просто потому, что подвернулась такая возможность, но постепенно привязался к работе и уже не захотел ее бросать. А потом впервые выехал на дорожку…

После коротких раздумий Эрик объясняет Чарльзу про «дзен» и работу с лошадьми в целом и рысаками в частности, и тот сначала понимающе мычит, а потом говорит, что для него это тоже примерно так и есть. Однако из-за смены угла обзора все играет совершенно новыми красками: ему, конечно, до этого и в голову не приходило представлять себя на месте наездника.

— Да-а, мне кажется, я понимаю, почему ты занимаешься бегами, — произносит Чарльз. — Я даже вполне могу представить себе, что хотел бы работать с рысаками вместо верховых.

Эрик довольно скалится:

— Как надумаешь, приходи. Минута рекламы: наездникам можно жрать, сколько влезет!

— Зануда, прекрати сводить разговоры на любую тему к еде, у меня складывается впечатление, что ты гораздо сильнее помешан на диетах, чем подавляющее большинство моих знакомых жокеев! — смеется Чарльз. — Но я согласен, это неоспоримое преимущество.

*** 

Соревнования отборочного тура завершаются через две недели, начинается четвертьфинал. Эрик и Шоу вновь оказываются в разных группах, и Эрик наблюдает за заездом старшего спортсмена, который проводят за два дня до его собственного. Адский Огонь побеждает, в последний момент в мощном рывке обойдя лидера забега. Эрик будет держать это в уме, когда окажется с ним на одной дорожке.

Четвертьфинал заставляет Эрика и Магнуса попотеть: из почти семисот изначально заявленных рысаков до этого этапа добирается сотня лучших, поэтому конкуренция усиливается, но в итоге все же удается и здесь занять первое место. Сбавляя скорость после окончания забега, Эрик замечает среди наблюдателей Шоу: на сей раз тот приходит лично взглянуть на соперника. Знает, что их силы равны.

Вернее, _думает,_ что равны. Эрик ему покажет.

После рысаков тур проводится у верховых лошадей, и Белый Король финиширует вторым, отстав всего на полголовы, но здесь те же правила отбора, что и на бегах — проходят двое лучших, — так что Чарльза берут в полуфинал.

Если не считать нервотрепки, связанной с национальными соревнованиями, жизнь Эрика течет так же, как и всегда: тренировки и уход за лошадьми перемежаются местными состязаниями, квалификациями, походами к ветеринару, техосмотром качалок и прочей рутинной работой конюшни. Ничто не меняется.

Ну, почти ничто; Эрик уйму времени — и рабочего, и свободного — проводит вместе с несносным, гениальным, жокейским до мозга костей и в то же время совершенно _не_ жокейским Чарльзом, с которым можно до бесконечности обсуждать любую тему, который с упорством маньяка следит за соревнованиями Эрика (и это, как ни странно, взаимно), которого временами удается все-таки не только затащить в бар, но и уговорить выпить что-нибудь легкое для разрядки. С которым Эрик знаком всего несколько недель, но кажется, что знал его _всегда_. 

В отличие от Эрика, Чарльзу нужно тренировать только одну лошадь, поэтому он регулярно ошивается в его конюшне, болтая с младшими работниками, пока Эрик занят. Логан ходит с усугубившимся выражением недовольства на лице (вряд ли его не устраивает что-то конкретное, просто это _Логан_ ), Эмма хихикает и подначивает: «Выдели уже денник для его лошади, вам давно пора съехаться!» Эрик смотрит на нее страшными глазами и отказывается комментировать.

Все идет своим чередом.

***

Полдень. С неба шпарит июльское солнце, но на дорожках полно и верховых лошадей, и рысаков: из-за чемпионата ипподромный круг значительно реже оказывается свободным, и спортсмены торопятся уместить все необходимые тренировки в оставшиеся окна.

Мари правит пятилетней чубарой Отвагой, сосредоточенно глядя вперед и до побелевших костяшек стиснув вожжи. Эрик усмехается: это как раз те минуты, когда вынужденная следить за каждым своим движением Д’Анканто постигает тот самый дзен, который случился у Эрика — сколько? десять, пятнадцать лет назад?

Впряженный в его качалку светло-гнедой Попутчик встряхивает гривой, в Эрика летят ошметки пены. Он вдруг чувствует себя старым, но отбрасывает эту мысль. В двадцать восемь лет все только начинается, особенно для наездника-тренера. Вот жокеям сложнее, мало кто продолжает садиться в седло после тридцати…

Эрик и Мари держатся правой стороны, пропуская слева тех, кто идет махом. Их обходит разгоняющаяся пепельно-серая лошадь, и Эрик узнает Банши, кобылу Кэссиди, держащих соседнюю с ним конюшню. Действительно, в качалке с победоносным видом устроился Шон, старший сын владельца. Как и многие наездники (как и Эрик, и Мари), он выбрался на тренировку без шлема и теперь с удовольствием подставляет рыжую шевелюру ветру, пока Банши увеличивает скорость, делая шаг все шире.

Шон оборачивается и машет Эрику рукой:

— Привет! — ему удается перекричать ветер, и Эрик машет в ответ.

Безо всякого предупреждения правое колесо качалки Шона с треском соскакивает с оси.

— Осторожно!!! — кричит Эрик неизвестно, кому: Шону, Попутчику, Мари, остальным участникам движения или всем сразу.

Все происходит очень быстро, события наслаиваются друг на друга, сливаясь в одну бесконечную секунду. Качалка заваливается набок, зарываясь осью в утоптанную землю и резко виляя вправо, поперек их пути; вскрикивает Мари, натягивая вожжи; потерявшего равновесие Шона подбрасывает на сидении, и он с воплем почти слетает с качалки, но застревает правой ступней в металлической подножке, приваренной к оглобле; сбруя, приняв на себя всю массу качалки, не выдерживает нагрузки, и подпруга лопается, съезжая назад по спине кобылы; упавший Шон все еще держится за вожжи, и Банши с болезненным ржанием запрокидывает голову, не в силах сопротивляться натяжению; качалка наполовину съезжает в правую кювету, грозя свалить туда и кобылу.

Эрик тормозит Попутчика, и вместе с Мари они загораживают Банши, вынуждая остальных наездников огибать их с левой стороны.

— Держи его, не шевелись! — Эрик бросает вожжи побледневшей Мари и спрыгивает с качалки, молясь, чтобы ни Отвага, ни Попутчик не понесли с перепугу, иначе Мари их ни за что не удержать.

Он мчится к покосившейся качалке; Шон свисает с нее вниз головой, закусив ладонь, чтобы не орать: неестественно вывернутый голеностопный сустав наверняка причиняет адскую боль, но он терпит, чтобы не переполошить лошадей и не ухудшить и без того невеселое положение. У Эрика нет времени ни жалеть парня, ни помогать ему: Банши все еще пытается взвиться на дыбы, избавиться от вожжей, выворачивающих ей шею, и это может плохо кончиться как для лошади, так и для наездника, если качалка окончательно перевернется в кювету.

Другие наездники, оказавшиеся поблизости, тоже бросают свои вожжи друзьям и спешат на помощь. Эрик подбегает к Банши и пытается ухватиться за уздечку, но кобыла визжит от страха и боли и мотает головой, так что, даже несмотря на высокий рост, Эрик не может дотянуться до ремней. Но время утекает секунда за секундой, нужно срочно что-то придумать…

— Отойди!

Эрик оборачивается, и мимо него торпедой пролетает сине-белое пятно, в котором он узнает Чарльза. Воспользовавшись инерцией, тот со всей силы толкает Банши плечом в грудь. Перепуганная, не соображающая кобыла машинально делает шаг назад, вожжи чуть-чуть провисают, и Эрик торопится уцепиться за них и отстегнуть от трензеля ближайшую — левую, — после чего кобыла уже может повернуть голову вправо и наконец опустить ее. Теперь Банши почти упирается носом себе в правое плечо, как будто ее впрягли в [русскую тройку](http://i.imgur.com/CA6oWwP.jpg) в качестве пристяжной, но перелом шеи ей больше не грозит.

— Быстрее, нужно вытащить качалку! — скороговоркой произносит Чарльз.

Пятеро наездников уже схватились за тяжелую конструкцию, Эрик с Чарльзом присоединяются, и все вместе толкают и тянут ее из кюветы; одновременно с ними еще двое освобождают из западни зеленого от боли Шона. Он наконец отцепляется от вожжей, и кобыла получает чуть больше пространства для маневров.

— Кто-нибудь, отвяжите лошадь! — просит один из наездников, когда они опускают коляску на ровную дорожку. — И звоните в медпункт! И Кэссиди!

Мари, намотав обе пары вожжей на локоть (опасно, _очень_ опасно), судорожными движениями достает телефон. Номер медпункта записан у каждого: иногда лучше перестраховаться.

Эрик делает шаг к съехавшей на круп сбруе, но двое наездников опережают его, разматывая длинные ремни, все еще соединяющие экипировку, оглобли и лошадь в почти единое целое, и тогда он подходит к голове дрожащей Банши и успокаивающе кладет обе руки ей на лоб.

Кобыла пританцовывает на месте, кося налитыми кровью глазами, и Эрик, схватив оставшуюся вожжу одной рукой, пригоршней закрывает правый глаз кобылы — тот, которым ей видно, что происходит у нее за спиной, и Банши немного успокаивается, все еще громко фыркая и дрожа, но прекратив переступать и дергать крупом в рефлекторном желании лягаться.

— Тихо, тихо, — уговаривает ее Эрик, пусть он не уверен, что та его сейчас слышит из-за всего этого шума. — Ты молодец, очень большая молодец, уже почти все…

Рядом возникает Чарльз; он стягивает перчатки, зажимает их в сгибе локтя и кладет ладони на ноздри тяжело дышащей лошади. Та, почуяв человеческий запах, становится еще спокойнее.

— Спасибо, — говорит Эрик. — Я бы не догадался толкнуть ее.

— Иногда нужно взглянуть на ситуацию со стороны, чтобы быстрее увидеть решение, — отвечает ему Чарльз. — Не благодари.

Эрик глядит поверх его темно-синего блестящего шлема на скаковую дорожку: напротив них стоит девушка с латиноамериканскими чертами лица; она спешилась и с откровенно скучающим видом наблюдает за происходящим, держа поводья Белого Короля и еще одной лошади.

Чарльз смотрит на Эрика, прослеживает направление его взгляда и поворачивает голову в ту же сторону. Несколько жокеев, как и та девушка, с вялым любопытством пялятся на место аварии, но большинство безразлично продолжает носиться туда-сюда.

Наездники не могут позволить себе остановиться, потому что в таком случае качалки перегородят дорожку и не подпустят машину медиков, но почти каждый проезжающий мимо придерживает лошадей, оценивая ситуацию, спрашивая, все ли у них схвачено; часть и вовсе временно съехала с дорожки, чтобы снизить риск возникновения затора.

Чарльз неподвижным взглядом смотрит сквозь поток наездников на своих коллег-жокеев и едва заметно меняется в лице.

Эрик чувствует себя неловко, как будто увидел что-то слишком личное, и поэтому переключает свое внимание обратно на кобылу. Приехавшие медики забирают Шона, наконец удается отвязать качалку и снять сбрую; кто-то притаскивает веревку, и Эрик отстегивает оставшуюся вожжу, заменяет ее значительно более короткой бечевой и осторожно, бережно выводит Банши, упрашивает ее отойти на безопасное расстояние от качалки.

Лошадь продолжает дрожать, но уже прекратила в ужасе прижимать уши, и белки глаз больше не показываются. Она с благодарностью выпрямляет наконец шею и встряхивается, как будто жалуясь на то, что с ней так обошлись.

— Бедный парень, — негромко произносит Чарльз, все еще упрямо держа руки на кобыльем носу. — Если я когда-нибудь попаду в передрягу, то предпочел бы, чтобы _ты_ вытащил меня из нее.

— Не говори ерунды, — резко одергивает его Эрик; слова жокея слишком внезапно бьют по живому.

Наконец-то появляется старший Кэссиди, и Эрик передает ему Банши. Работники ипподрома наскоро собирают качалку и на тракторе увозят ее с дорожки; Чарльз, подождав, пока все закончится, пролезает обратно между перекладинами ограды и забирает у девушки свою лошадь. Эрик идет ко все еще мужественно удерживающей обеих коней Мари и делает то же, что и Чарльз, после чего они завершают круг и съезжают с дорожки. График тренировок нарушен, но всем им на сегодня хватит.

***

В конце июля проводится полуфинальный тур. На сей раз первыми соревнуются верховые лошади; Белый Король побеждает, проходя в финал, и у Эрика появляется еще одна причина хотеть попасть в Кларк.

В назначенный день Эрик разогревает Магнуса в компании тринадцати победителей четвертьфинала. Номинально он знаком со всеми, но близко — в некотором искаженном смысле — знает только Шоу.

— Что, мистер Леншерр, собираетесь в Кларк? — насмешливо интересуется старший наездник, когда они выстраиваются в ряд за трактором с номерами (естественно, они оказываются соседями).

Эрик не отвечает, стиснув зубы и упрямо глядя перед собой.

— Какая жалость, а я так надеялся поговорить, — притворно-огорченным тоном произносит Шоу.

В этот момент звонит колокол, и Эрик щелкает вожжами, стремясь с первой же секунды оказаться среди лидеров.

Два круга проходят в предсказуемой и оттого легко выигрываемой борьбе, но держащий первую позицию Эрик помнит маневр Шоу в четвертьфинальном забеге и не теряет бдительности. И действительно: в начале третьего круга справа показывается Себастьян; вороной Адский Огонь храпит, молотя тяжелыми копытами землю, и Магнус прижимает уши и ускоряется, вытянув шею.

— Эрик, дорогой, просто смирись: тебе не быть первым, — Шоу вроде бы не так громко говорит, но его слова все равно пронзают свистящий воздух и впиваются Эрику в мозг.

Между их качалками появляется буланая голова нагоняющей третьей лошади, но Шоу резко и раздраженно дергает вожжу, и Адский Огонь смещается ближе к Магнусу, закрывая окно. Себастьян не хочет, чтобы ему мешали общаться с молодым поколением.

— А знаешь, почему? — снова обращается он к Эрику и поднимает кулак с зажатым в ним кнутом.

Эрик по-прежнему не отвечает, но догадывается. Вот он, рывок. Сейчас это случится.

— Потому что кое-кто еще не показал все, на что способен, — с этими словами Шоу ударяет своего коня кнутом, и тот, коротко заржав, ускоряется и отрывается от Магнуса.

Эрик щелкает вожжами, и жеребец снова прижимает уши и тоже прибавляет, не желая увеличивать разрыв. Остается меньше половины круга, наездники уже входят в поворот; Шоу идет ближе к кромке, чем Эрик, и поэтому поворот делает расстояние между ними еще больше…

Эрик сводит брови. Черт, Шоу сейчас победит, черт, черт…

Бросив триумфальный взгляд через плечо, Шоу снова ударяет коня, и тут Адский Огонь, задрав хвост, переходит на галоп.

Сбой, Адский Огонь сбоит! Рысакам нельзя переходить на галоп больше, чем один раз за забег, нельзя галопировать дольше, чем три секунды…

Шоу тянет на себя вожжи, снова раздается свист кнута.

Магнусу удается поравняться со вторым конем.

«Раз Миссисипи, два Миссисипи…» — Эрик отсчитывает секунды…

Жеребец переходит обратно на рысь, и Эрик оскаливается. Использование кнута не запрещено правилами, но среди наездников по большей части не принято хлестать лошадей. В борьбе с Шоу все средства были бы хороши.

Адский Огонь опять вырывается вперед. Эрик подавляет желание взвыть: финишная черта стремительно приближается…

Конь Себастьяна всхрапывает и снова переходит на галоп. Эрик почти не верит своим глазам, но тут раздается повторный звон колокола, диктор объявляет о дисквалификации Адского Огня, и вот ушам уже приходится поверить.

Эрик так привык думать, что в финале будет бороться с Шоу, что весть о дисквалификации как будто выбивает из-под него землю. Наскоро отшагав Магнуса, он поспешно съезжает с круга и возвращается в конюшню.

***

Финал назначен на пятницу второй недели августа, и все оставшееся до поездки время победители предыдущего этапа тренируются, приводят в идеальное состояние экипировку и подготавливают необходимые бумаги.

Для поездки в Кларк дирекция выделяет финалистам четырехместный грузовик, и вечером среды, за два дня до состязаний, Эрик, Чарльз и еще двое спортсменов приводят к выезду с территории ипподрома своих лошадей, по очереди медленно и мучительно заводят их в узкие стойла в крытом кузове и грузят в багажное отделение чемоданы с экипировкой. Руководство также нанимает микроавтобус для своих победителей, но все четверо не сговариваясь отказываются, предпочитая иметь возможность присматривать в дороге за лошадьми. В результате микроавтобус достается их конюхам, на что Логан, скорчив страшную рожу, говорит, что приедет в Кларк на мотоцикле.

До Кларка, расположенного в соседнем штате, ехать всего два с половиной часа, но лошади успевают загрустить в тесных денниках. Верховую буланую кобылу, к тому же, укачивает, и в результате жокей почти всю поездку проводит, гладя ее по голове и негромко что-то нашептывая. Коллега Эрика сидит у откидного столика, расположенного в торце кузова, и лениво листает ворох документов, необходимых для допуска приезжей лошади на ипподром.

На середине пути Белый Король начинает нервничать и заражает своим беспокойством находящегося в соседнем стойле Магнуса. Эрик и Чарльз успокаивают переминающихся с ноги на ногу жеребцов, а после утомленно сползают вниз по стене и усаживаются на пол напротив двух стойл. Понедельник, вторник и среда прошли мучительно как для животных, так и для людей — чего стоил один только осмотр командой ветеринаров, — да и в преддверии финального этапа все на взводе, поэтому к вечеру третьего дня уже ни у кого не остается сил.

За несколько минут Чарльз успевает задремать, устав нервничать и голодать. Грузовик тихо вибрирует на ровной дороге, и Чарльз постепенно сползает в сторону и в итоге устраивает голову у Эрика на плече. Весь остаток пути Эрик не шевелится и делает вид, что не замечает удивленного взгляда листающего бумаги наездника, не одобряющего братание с жокеями.

Ну их всех.

***

Эрик в изнеможении валится на кровать в своем двухкомнатном номере. Упал по диагонали, но уж как получилось. Четверг подходит к концу, до соревнований остается около восемнадцати часов.

Прошли сутки с тех пор, как они приехали из Стерлинга, и это были одни из самых утомительных суток за всю ипподромную жизнь Эрика. Ветконтроль раз, ветконтроль два, регистрация в конюшне, регистрация на соревновании — хорошо, что руководство в Стерлинге заранее заключило все необходимые договоры и вообще решило кучу организационных вопросов, но вечером среды дел у Эрика и прибывшего почти одновременно с ним Логана все равно было полно.

А весь сегодняшний день Эрик провел, исследуя ипподром, анализируя судейский состав и — самое трудное и ответственное — приучая Магнуса к незнакомой дорожке. В центре ипподромного круга Кларка установлен гигантский рекламный щит, время от времени вспыхивающий всеми цветами радуги (Логан ругается, что местные специально так сделали, чтобы приезжие шарахались, и Эрик склонен с ним согласиться), и пришлось прогнать далеко не один круг, прежде чем жеребец прекратил прижимать уши и пытаться уйти на внешнюю, более длинную дорожку.

День был длинный и тяжелый, а завтрашний будет еще длиннее и тяжелее, и от этой мысли Эрик со стоном вминает лицо в покрывало.

Вдруг раздается странный стук в дверь, как будто кто-то не столько стучит, сколько толкает — таранит — ее плечом.

— Кто там? — Эрик отдирает лицо от кровати и удивленно хмурится.

— Эрик, открывай! У меня руки заняты, — доносится приглушенный голос Чарльза.

Теряясь в догадках, Эрик заставляет себя подняться, добрести до двери и открыть ее.

— Я принес еды, — Чарльз сразу переходит к делу, внося в номер два бумажных пакета, которые он бережно держит в руках, словно запеленутых младенцев.

— Еды? Ты сегодня планируешь есть? — Эрик закрывает дверь и следует за ним в гостиную.

— Я нет, но где-то там была бутылка минералки с лимоном, оставь мне, — Чарльз устраивает пакеты на журнальный столик и деловито приступает к их опорожнению. — Это все твое. Наверняка ведь сегодня не было времени на еду?

Эрик хочет возразить, что было, и _вообще, не надо его кормить,_ но громкое урчание желудка напоминает ему, что и правда не ел, после полудня — так точно.

— Нет, послушай, не буду же я есть один… — начинает он.

Чарльз машет на него руками, заставляя замолчать.

— Не отказывай мне! Смотреть, как другие едят, когда сам не можешь — одна из простых жокейских радостей, выпавших на нашу горькую долю, — Чарльз сминает бумажные пакеты, отправляет их в мусорное ведро и плюхается в одно из кресел. — Прошу к столу.

— Чарльз, так все-таки нельзя, — Эрик занимает второе кресло. — Не понимаю, как тебе удается выживать на воде и одном курином яйце в день.

— А какие варианты? — Чарльз осторожно разводит руками, чтобы не расплескать минералку. — Тот же спортзал хорош только до тех пор, пока не начинаешь наращивать мышечную массу. И вообще, вода и яйцо — это еще не самый плохой расклад, ты не знаком с теми, кто вырезает себе метр кишок, чтобы… впрочем, не совсем подходящая тема для застольной беседы, — он обводит взглядом разложенную на столе еду. — Знаешь, что я сделаю, когда завершится моя жокейская карьера?

— Что? — спрашивает Эрик, пусть и примерно представляет себе, что услышит в ответ.

Почему-то не очень хочется думать о каком бы то ни было там «завершении». Они еще слишком молоды. И слишком недавно друг друга знают, пусть и кажется, что прошла уже вечность…

— Пойду в ресторан, — Чарльз поднимает глаза и медленно растягивает губы в маньячной улыбке. — В тот же день. И буду есть, пока не _лопну_!!!

Эрик воображает себе эту картину и, не выдержав, прыскает, и Чарльз смеется вместе с ним, запрокинув голову.

Поначалу не так просто ужинать в одиночестве, но жрать, честно говоря, хочется ужасно, а Чарльз принимается болтать безо всякого намека на перерывы (и откуда у него еще энергия?), и Эрику ничего не остается, кроме как поглощать принесенные дары.

Дары, впрочем, вскоре заканчиваются, и Эрик, убрав со стола все лишнее, опускается обратно в кресло и наконец-то полноценно включается в разговор.

Они обсуждают прошедший день, обмениваются впечатлениями от ипподрома и других участников, а потом постепенно переходят на другие темы, и время пролетает, как всегда, незаметно — особенно для Эрика, когда его усталые мысли вдруг начинают течь не параллельно разговору, а как-то... альтернативно. Он старается не слишком задерживать свой взгляд на Чарльзе, чтобы тот ничего не заподозрил, но не знает, срабатывает ли это.

Наступает полночь, когда Чарльз наконец обнаруживает, что неплохо бы попробовать выспаться, поднимается с кресла и идет к выходу, не прекращая при этом трепаться; Эрик следует за ним, также не желая прерывать беседу, и в результате оба оказываются в дверях лицом к лицу. Чарльз смотрит на него так, как будто ждет ответа на свою последнюю реплику, но Эрик, завороженный синими глазами, никак не может вспомнить, что тот сказал, и поэтому, чтобы сгладить неловкость, хватается за кардиган, тянет Чарльза к себе и целует. То ли Чарльз не замечает, что Эрик ушел от ответа, то ли его устраивает такой отвлекающий маневр; так или иначе, первый поцелуй без всякого видимого перехода превращается во второй, тот — в третий, и в результате они, цепляясь друг за друга и задевая плечами стены, проделывают обратный путь в комнату и приземляются на широкую кровать.

*

Дальнейшее Эрик помнит только в виде ярких деталей, проявляющихся из сумрака, как фотографии на полароиде.

*

Чарльз мечется под ним, торопится раздеть и раздеться, но Эрик одной рукой хватает его за запястье, а второй — за подбородок и настойчиво, обстоятельно целует, совсем чуть-чуть успокаивает горячую кровь, чтобы та горела, но не сгорала.

*

— Ну же, давай, ну сколько _можно,_ — возмущается Чарльз задыхающимся голосом. — Эрик, _ради всего святого,_ я все равно стою в сед _ллнннгхххоооааааа..._

Эрик ухмыляется. _Нашел._

*

Чарльз переворачивает их на кровати с неожиданной для его габаритов легкостью и усаживается верхом.

— Привычное для тебя положение? — глумится Эрик, проводя ладонями по грудной клетке, ловящей лунные блики и кажущейся почти прозрачной, как будто еще немного — и ему удастся увидеть это великолепное сердце, с такой силой колотящееся сейчас под его руками.

Теперь настает очередь Чарльза уходить от ответа, и Эрик выгибается под ним дугой, до фейерверков под веками вжимаясь затылком в подушку.

*

— Долго же до тебя доходило, что я к тебе клеюсь, — Чарльз лениво перекатывается к краю кровати, встает, приносит из гостиной бутылку с остатками минералки и снова укладывается рядом с Эриком.

От губ Чарльза пахнет лимонным соком, и поэтому Эрик находит в себе силы ответить далеко не сразу.

— Тебе стоило быть более очевидным в своих притязаниях, — произносит он наконец.

Чарльз придвигается ближе, просовывая ногу меж коленей Эрика, и вопросительно поднимает брови:

— _Насколько_ более очевидным?

Эрик выдыхает смешок и прижимает Чарльза к себе; тот едва успевает извернуться и брякнуть опустевшую бутылку на прикроватную тумбочку.

*

Эрик пытается уговорить Чарльза остаться до утра — все равно рассвет уже по-летнему близок, а в течение дня у них будет слишком много дел, чтобы иметь возможность пересечься, — но тот наскоро принимает душ, одевается и все же готовится уйти.

— Встретимся после соревнований и отпразднуем наши победы, договорились? — произносит Чарльз, уже держась за ручку двери.

Эрик наклоняет голову и мягко целует его в губы.

— Будь осторожен.

— И ты, — Чарльз серьезно кивает и выходит в коридор.

***

Наутро Эрик заранее экипируется, разминает и подготавливает Магнуса, дает последние указания Логану, а потом идет околачиваться в скаковой конюшне. Вокруг суетятся всадники и конюхи, мимо важно проплывают члены комиссии, их ассистенты тащат тяжелые весы: проверяли, нет ли у кого-нибудь из участников недобора или перебора по массе.

Жокеи с седлами в охапке разбегаются по денникам для последних приготовлений и вскоре начинают один за другим выбираться наружу. Эрик ждет до тех пор, пока в деловитом броуновском движении ему не удается наконец увидеть Чарльза. Тот выводит Белого Короля из денника, останавливает его у специальной подставки и с нее забирается в седло с уже подтянутыми стременами. Эрик наблюдает за ним с нехарактерной для него неуверенностью.

При свете дня события прошлой ночи кажутся чем-то нереальным, и Эрик не может перестать возвращаться к ним в своих мыслях. Что там вообще было? Как это расценивает Чарльз? Считает ли он это завязкой чего-то прекрасного или просто секса без обязательств? Или прошлая ночь была вовсе чем-то разовым?

Такая мысль Эрику категорически не нравится, и он с плохо скрываемой тоской жалеет, что не поднял сразу столь животрепещущий вопрос. Сейчас не стоит отвлекать Чарльза, но после соревнований они обязательно поговорят. Обязательно.

— Эрик! — Чарльз замечает его, когда поворачивается в седле, поправляя ремни. — Как же я рад тебя видеть! Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Просто зашел проведать, — Эрик останавливается слева от лошади и смотрит на Чарльза снизу вверх.

На языке вертятся пожелания успеха и выражение надежды на этот успех, но спортсмены — суеверные люди, и поэтому Эрик молчит.

Чарльз понимающе улыбается, а потом быстро оглядывается и, согнувшись в седле, тянется к Эрику, и его тело с готовностью отвечает на это движение, словно Эрик только того и ждал, просто был не в курсе.

— На удачу нам обоим, да? — шепчет Чарльз несколько секунд спустя и снова выпрямляется в седле. — Прости, но нам с Его Величеством пора на дорожку, — произносит он уже нормальным голосом.

У распахнутых дверей конюшни стоит Китти, ожидая Чарльза, и тот, взглянув последний раз на Эрика, пускает Белого Короля шагом. Эрик провожает их глазами и слушает свои невнятные мысли о том, что ему неплохо было бы научиться поменьше сомневаться в людях. Разговор им все еще предстоит, но...

Все будет хорошо. Он в этом почему-то уверен.

Подождав, пока троицу не скроет суетливый поток людей и лошадей снаружи, Эрик быстро выходит из конюшни и направляется прямиком к ипподромному кругу.

Финальный заезд скаковых лошадей назначен ровно на час дня, забег рысаков — на час-сорок пять, и к началу верхового заезда Эрик оказывается перед трибунами, у самой ограды, за которой разматывается песочная лента скаковой дорожки. Он находится в окружении фотографов, помощников тренеров и работников ипподрома, но их занятой гомон его не интересует.

Чтобы быть полностью готовым к бегам, Эрику осталось только надеть шлем, зажатый пока что между боком и локтем, так что ему нужно лишь отложить минут пятнадцать до начала забега на то, чтобы забрать коня у Логана и прибыть к месту старта. Если повезет, между двумя соревнованиями он даже сможет еще раз ненадолго увидеться с Чарльзом.

До звонка остаются считанные минуты; жокеи заводят коней в узкие боксы. Доносятся недовольные возгласы, слышен свист хлыста: одна из лошадей сопротивляется, боясь тесноты. Эрик стоит ближе к линии финиша, поэтому деталей не разглядеть, но беспорядок творится примерно в середине ряда боксов, а у Чарльза и Белого Короля одиннадцатый номер из двенадцати заявленных, их не должно задеть. Где-то там сейчас вершится таинство, практически исповедь коня и его всадника: один в последний раз встряхивает гривой, другой в последний раз проводит ладонью по горячей мускулистой шее, и оба обещают друг другу обязательно победить.

Эрик представляет себе, каково сейчас Чарльзу, оказавшемуся в такой тесноте, что ступни до боли зажаты между металлическими стенками бокса и жесткой кожей седла, и не может не поморщиться. Раньше он бы в очередной раз подивился бесчеловечным правилам скачек, но сейчас его сердце сжимается в сочувствии, и он вдруг осознает — как будто ловит общую волну, общий порыв спортсменов, помощников, зрителей — то, как сильно хочется, чтобы уже раздался звонок и лошадей скорее выпустили из этих чертовых боксов.

Звонит колокол, дверцы распахиваются, и кони выстреливают дюжиной разномастных стрел. Полтора круга — это достаточно маленькая дистанция даже с учетом размеров Кларка, далеких от скромных, и борьба за позиции начинается с первых секунд.

Лошади приближаются, фыркая и взметая фонтаны желтого песка; гикают жокеи, свистят хлысты, звенят металлические пряжки. Белый Король выделяется на общем рыже-гнедом фоне, его легко заметить: Чарльз идет седьмым, и Эрику хочется _орать,_ чтобы тот знал о его поддержке — это должно помочь, если она хотя бы вполовину так же важна для него. Однако Эрику ни за что не удастся перекричать грохот копыт и ревущий ветер, да и отвлекать Чарльза он не рискнет, поэтому Эрик молча провожает его взглядом, сдвинув брови. Плотная группа лошадей скрывается за поворотом, и он обращается в слух, силясь расслышать диктора.

 _«...Счастливый Год, за ним Чайка, на третьей — Еврипид, на четвертой — Панда»,_ — тараторит диктор в попытке успеть выдать как можно больше информации, пока лошади снова не перемешались и она не перестала быть актуальной. — _«Панда обходит Еврипида, Белый Король поднимается на пятую позицию, пройдена треть дистанции...»_

«Давай, Чарльз», — мысленно подгоняет его Эрик.

_«...Смерч на восьмой позиции, обходит Гренаду, обходит Берсерка — вот это рывок! — обходит Белого Короля, нет, тот его не пускает, Чайка прижимает Панду к бордюру, Белый Король обгоняет Еврипида, первые позиции: Счастливый Год — Чайка — Панда — Белый Король — Еврипид, пройдена половина дистанции!..»_

Фотографы суетятся вокруг Эрика, начиная заранее выискивать выгодные позиции; мимо по дорожке проезжает трактор с прицепленным рядом боксов — убирает их с дороги лошадей.

 _«...кажется, размотался бинт, Еврипид сходит с дистанции, осторожно!»_ — надрывается диктор (над трибунами разносится единодушное «Ах!..», жокей Мэтьюс поспешно тормозит жеребца, пока тот не запутался в собственных ногах), тон взволнованного голоса становится все выше. — _«Счастливый Год уступает первую позицию Чайке, Белый Король идет вровень с Пандой, что это! Жокей Панды применяет хлыст против Белого Короля! Кому-то светит дисквалификация, мистер Донован! Пройдено две трети...»_

Эрик скрипит зубами и едва не пропускает информацию по распределению: Чарльз, с новым усилием послав жеребца вперед, отрывается от Донована и выходит на третью позицию. Эрик сжимает шлем одной рукой так, как будто практикует захват на своем злейшем враге, а вторую сунул в карман, до боли сжав кулак.

_«Счастливый Год, победитель прошлогоднего Дерби под рукой Фрэнка Питсбурга, не сдается: кажется, у него открылось второе дыхание, какая борьба с Чайкой за первую позицию! Белый Король нагоняет их, тройка лидеров отрывается от остальных на два корпуса, следом идут Панда и Смерч! Какая гонка, дамы и господа, какой накал страстей! Пройдено три четверти дистанции, всадники вот-вот пересекут линию старта!»_

Лошади показались из-за поворота, и окружающие Эрика люди тянут шеи, силясь собственными глазами увидеть положение дел. Эрик сжимает челюсти и щурится, всматриваясь в растущее облако пыли, пока не различает три пятна: пегое, гнедое и белое.

_«Кажется, у Счастливого Года проблемы, он пропускает остальных!»_

Эрик издалека видит, как пегий жеребец яростно мотает головой: должно быть, трензель попал под язык. Он все еще бежит, но нужная скорость уже утрачена, его больше не стоит принимать в расчет.

Темно-гнедая Чайка летит стремительной птицей, полностью оправдывая свое имя, но сразу за ней — за ней мчится Белый Король, практически утыкаясь носом в голень чужого жокея.

_«Финишная прямая! Чайка впереди на полкорпуса — на две головы — на голову — Майер отказывается уступать Ксавье, скакуны идут ноздря к ноздре, до черты остается двести метров!»_

Два коня пролетают мимо. Чарльз встал в стременах, прильнув корпусом к шее жеребца, подобрав поводья практически до самых трензельных колец; на раскрасневшемся лице застыло целеустремленное выражение, как будто он сам летит, как будто мыслями Чарльз уже давно на финише и осталось только поторопить отстающее тело.

Майер со всей дури ударяет кобылу хлыстом, и та из последних сил ускоряется, подключая оставшиеся резервы, но Белый Король совершает невероятное и вырывается вперед — совсем немного, буквально на полшага...

Диктор возбужденно комментирует происходящее; Эрик игнорирует было его, впившись взглядом в двоих всадников, но жеребец крупнее кобылы: из-за этого Эрику трудно оценить перспективу, и он все же решает слушать.

_«Чайка впереди — нет, Белый Король — нет, Чайка! Белый Король обходит на полголовы, держит разницу, наращивает ее до одной головы, тридцать метров до финиша!!!»_

«НУ ЖЕ, ЧАРЛЬЗ!»

Белый Король с мучительным усилием отрывается еще на голову; Эрик различает, как Чарльз умоляющим движением посылает коня вперед, и жеребец делает еще один, совершенно невозможный, прыжок за черту финиша.

Зрители на трибунах делают гигантский вдох...

Белый Король спотыкается.

Белый Король летит через голову и приземляется на спину.

*

Время останавливается, мир гаснет, резкие вспышки изредка выхватывают происходящее из непроглядного мрака.

*

Несколько бесконечно длинных мгновений Эрик смотрит, как конь валится на песок, сминая под собой жокея. Догоняющие всадники выворачивают лошадям шеи в попытке обогнуть упавшего жеребца. Восторженный рев трибун обращается воплями ужаса.

*

Выронив шлем, Эрик перемахивает через ограду, подбегает к неподвижно лежащей фигуре и падает рядом с ней на колени. Белый Король вскочил на ноги, и несколько человек ловят обезумевшего жеребца, пока тот не успел натворить еще больше дел, но Эрик смотрит только на Чарльза. Он словно оглох и слышит лишь собственное прерывистое дыхание.

*

Одним резким хлопком звук возвращается, обрушиваясь рокочущей лавиной, и Чарльз вскрикивает под ладонями Эрика, не открывая зажмуренных глаз.

Эрик отдергивает руки. Он боится его касаться, боится навредить.

*

Носилки, мигалки, рыжая спецодежда; кто-то берет Эрика за плечи и пытается увести с дорожки. _Мистер Леншерр, Вам следует пройти в конюшни, забег начнется через тридцать пять минут._ Эрик не понимает. Какой еще забег?

*

Следы на песке не отличить от рытвин, оставленных множеством копыт. На песке не видно крови, но его можно легко перемешать: этим он и хорош.

_Мистер Леншерр..._

Эрик больше не видит Чарльза. Он дает себя увести.

*

Магнус побеждает в забеге, оторвавшись от следующего за ним жеребца на полтора корпуса и показав лучший результат за последние десять лет соревнований Кларка.

*

Логан стоит на пьедестале, держа взмыленного, роняющего клочья пены Магнуса под уздцы и даже не пытаясь изобразить улыбку. Не принято, чтобы конюх принимал награды вместо тренера, управлявшего победившей лошадью, но Леншерра нет ни на территории ипподрома, ни в его гостиничном номере.

***

Эрик стоит и не знает, что сказать. Он так ждал, пока его пропустят к Чарльзу — этому мешали сначала операция, потом наркоз, — но теперь не знает, какие подобрать слова.

— Сядь, что ли, — устало предлагает Чарльз.

Эрик садится рядом с койкой — а что еще ему делать?

Он вспоминает, как месяц назад, когда Шон навернулся, Чарльз… в некотором роде выразил желание в случае опасности вверить себя Эрику. И он не смог исполнить это желание.

— Чарльз, мне так жаль, — выдавливает он.

— Пустое, — отвечает тот, уставившись в сторону окна.

В больничной палате повисает неприятная, тянущая тишина.

— Мне выбило поясничный позвонок, — наконец произносит Чарльз, отвечая на незаданный вопрос.

Пауза.

— Врачи сказали, что еще чуть-чуть, и я бы уже не смог ходить.

Внутри у Эрика все сжимается, когда до него доходит, как близко к непоправимой поломке оказался Чарльз.

— Я смогу, — тот сглатывает. — Но на скачки мне путь заказан. Слишком большая нагрузка.

Он произносит эти слова обыденным, спокойным тоном: подумаешь, скачки…

В безмолвной комнате слышно, как что-то падает, рушится, разваливается с неразличимым грохотом.

— Они меня тут откармливать собираются, представь? — вдруг говорит Чарльз и криво улыбается. — Думаю, поэтому и сказали, что мне больше не быть жокеем — иначе я бы не поддался.

Эрик молчит: у него по-прежнему нет таких слов, чтобы выразить все, что он чувствует.

— Как твой забег?

Если бы у Эрика в мозгу были шестеренки, они бы сейчас со скрипом сменили направление вращения. Он уже и думать забыл о соревновании.

— Первое место, — отвечает он.

Чарльз кивает. Эрик ищет слова.

— Я… Ты знаешь, я так много думал об этом заезде, так _жил_ им, что мне даже в голову не пришло сняться… Как будто просто не было такой опции, — настала его очередь криво улыбнуться. — Я чуть не загнал Магнуса, так торопился финишировать, чтобы скорее ехать вслед за тобой, — сознается он.

— Ты что, сбежал сразу после награждения? — поднимает брови Чарльз.

— Какого еще награждения? — без юмора в голосе хмыкает Эрик. — Соскочил с качалки, бросил вожжи Логану и исчез.

— Правда? — Чарльз вдруг начинает смеяться.

Его смех слабый и болезненный, но искренний, и Эрик с надеждой утопающего цепляется за него.

— Честное слово, — он позволяет себе улыбнуться. — Кажется, я должен Логану как минимум новый мотоцикл.

— Я представляю себе, — Чарльз поднимает глаза к потолку, продолжая почти беззвучно смеяться. — Боже, я представляю себе их лица, когда они… и Логан…

Это действительно смешная картинка, и Эрик присоединяется к Чарльзу. Часть напряжения уходит.

Его мозг уже усиленно работает в поисках какого-нибудь решения, но сейчас Чарльз скорбит, и Эрик твердо намерен сначала дать ему время на то, чтобы принять новое положение дел, а потом уже будет предлагать что-то.

***  
***  
***

— Леншерр, клянусь прической, стоит мне взять отпуск, как ты буквально в то же мгновение без моего ведома сдаешь свой последний свободный денник! — возмущается Эмма, стоя посреди офиса.

— Так, во-первых, твой отпуск длился четыре месяца, за это время море воды успело утечь, — парирует Эрик, не отрываясь от ноутбука. — Во-вторых, история началась задолго до того, как ты уехала на Кубу, поэтому не надо делать вид, что я тебя чем-то «удивил». Ну, и в-третьих, — Эрик, сощурившись, смотрит на нее через плечо, — от тебя директива и поступила, если мне не изменяет память.

— Моя дире… В смысле… — запинается Эмма; Эрик с плохо скрываемым восторгом наблюдает за тем, как она барахтается, а потом _понимает_. — НЕ ГОВОРИ МНЕ!

— Что происходит? — Чарльз просовывает голову в открытую дверь. — О, привет!

— Привет, — Эмма мгновенно расцветает в миловидной улыбке, а потом поворачивается к Эрику и делает что-то совершенно невообразимое со своим лицом.

Возможно, это выражение радости. Или удивления. Или чего-то еще. У Эрика всегда были проблемы с пониманием женских эмоций.

— Эрик, ты не мог бы помочь мне там кое с чем? — спрашивает Чарльз.

— Дай угадаю. Некого попросить перевернуть тебе качалку?

Чарльз закатывает глаза:

— Некого. Не нужно быть таким довольным по этому поводу.

— Извини. Сейчас приду, подожди минуту, пожалуйста.

Чарльз, кивнув, выходит. Эмма выглядит так, как будто Рождество не только рано наступило, но и принесло с собой ящик шампанского.

— Эрик, я _знала,_ я _говорила_ тебе! — громким шепотом восклицает она.

— Эмма, успокойся, — Эрик возвращается к ноутбуку, но та решительным жестом захлопывает крышку, чуть не оставляя его без пальцев.

— Как так вышло? Ну _расскажи_ же мне хоть что-нибудь!

Эрик встречает ее нетерпеливый взгляд и обдумывает, что сказать.

Реабилитация Чарльза была долгой и болезненной: со дня травмы прошло уже больше года, но он лишь несколько месяцев как перестал пользоваться тростью и смог постепенно начать нагружать поясницу.

В психическом плане все тоже далеко не всегда шло гладко, но однажды Эрик собрался с духом и предложил Чарльзу сесть в качалку — просто в порядке эксперимента.

И как-то оно все завертелось. Возможно, потому что Чарльзу было в целом все равно, в какой форме работать с лошадьми. Или потому, что Эрик смог еще внимательнее за ним следить и поддерживать. Или потому, что Чарльз в принципе не настроен был сдаваться.

Так или иначе, они подобрали ему качалку с особенно мягкими рессорами и ортопедической спинкой, и Эрик, имея официальный статус наездника-тренера, начал работать с Чарльзом, как до этого работал со своими конюхами, постепенно и кропотливо приучая его к мысли о том, что ипподромная жизнь не прекращается с окончанием карьеры жокея.

За прошедший год Чарльз успел еще и немного округлиться, что отдельно радует. Участвовать в скачках на Белом Короле он больше, естественно, не может, но просто так расстаться с жеребцом ему не под силу, поэтому он устроил его в конюшне Эрика в ожидании момента, когда (на самом деле «если», но об этом никто не думает) можно будет снова забраться в седло, хотя бы просто пошагать. А пока что Белому Королю не дает простаивать Китти, перешедшая из конюшни Мойры в штат Эрика. Чарльз не затрагивает эту тему, но Эрик видит, как тот постепенно подготавливает себя к мысли о том, чтобы уступить жеребца девушке.

Впереди еще долгий путь, но все понемногу налаживается. Потому что не может не.

— Эрик, ну? — всматривается в его лицо Эмма, когда он несколько секунд не произносит ни слова.

— Это длинная история… — начинает Эрик.

Он с коварной улыбкой поднимается со стула, пересекает офис и останавливается у двери. 

— …Но у меня сейчас нет времени ее рассказывать, Чарльз ждет свою качалку, — с этими словами он выходит в коридор под возмущенный писк Эммы.

К тому же, история еще далеко не закончена.


End file.
